


【铁虫】群山回响

by ElevenStars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenStars/pseuds/ElevenStars
Summary: *《山河之书》全文*未成年性幻想提及*愿他们永远相爱





	【铁虫】群山回响

**Author's Note:**

> *《山河之书》全文  
> *未成年性幻想提及  
> *愿他们永远相爱

Tony醒过来的时候已经是晚上了。 

他抬手看了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，显示已经是晚上七点多了。夏季拉长了白昼，却也敌不过乌云，透过大厦整面的玻璃他看到了外面阴恻恻的天空。 

然后他又闭了闭眼，并没有要立刻从沙发上起来的打算。 

因为他从意识回笼的那一刻就注意到了怀里的男孩。 

他的小男孩正扒着他的肩膀窝在他胸前熟睡。他们上午刚刚经历了一场激战，Peter受了点小伤，做好了基础治疗便跟着Tony回来了。回来的路上Peter就靠在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，到了家里好不容易撑着洗了个澡换了身干净衣服，就扑进了正在沙发上看新闻的Tony怀里。 

怀里的呼吸声很快便均匀了起来，一向闹腾的小孩儿乖巧地伏在他胸口，安安静静地睡着。Tony把新闻调成静音，在睡意也到来时又关掉了它。 

他也有很久没睡过一个好觉了，尤其是在Peter被调出去执行任务的这些日子里。 

他太怕孤独了，完全的黑暗和绝对的安静反而让他难以入睡。而如今他在阴天的室内倚靠在蓬松的靠垫上，怀里抱着年轻的男孩，听着他绵长的呼吸声，鼻息喷洒在他胸口温热又柔软。 

这胜过世上一切安眠的曲调和香薰。 

他就在这样的环境里轻易睡了过去，放下了一切警惕和忧虑，甚至睡过了整个下午才被饥饿叫醒。 

他们已经快错过晚饭的时间了，而且他们大了半天都架也没吃什么正经午饭。 

于是他恋恋不舍地凝视着难得安静的小恋人，目光从他随着呼吸起伏的睫毛到微微发红的鼻头，最后伸手揉了揉那看起来就手感很好的毛茸茸的发顶。 

Peter是被憋醒的。 

有人恶意地捏住了他的鼻子，又用舌头封住了他的口腔。他当然知道始作俑者是谁，于是在他感觉到真的不舒服后不满地哼了几声，对方便撤回了对他的侵犯。 

他并不急着睁开眼睛，抱着自家男友在他胸口蹭了蹭，不出意外地磕到了圆形的金属反应堆上。于是他把下巴搁在那里，扬起小脸用泪汪汪的委屈眼神望着他的先生。 

就算是钢铁侠也拒绝不了这样的眼神。 

年轻的蜘蛛侠成功得到了一个温柔又缱绻的吻。 

“该起床了。”Tony在他的小屁股上轻轻拍了拍，“这样睡下去你晚上该睡不着了。” 

Peter又打了个哈欠，“谁说晚上一定要睡觉的。”他还要去做他的好邻居巡防任务。 

Tony挑了挑眉瞧着他，“如果你想进行些别的什么活动我也乐意奉陪。” 

Peter被那眼神瞧得打了个冷颤，迅速从他身上翻下来远离了危险源，仰面躺到另一张沙发上，“我明天和Cap还约了训练，得保存点儿体力。睡觉挺好，挺好。我就再躺一小会儿就起。” 

Tony不置可否。他知道Peter赖床的性子，也没想在难得的休息时间再唠叨他。这孩子总有自己的分寸。 

其实他本不该再称呼他为孩子的，从前那个奶声奶气的小蜘蛛已经快满二十岁了，但这在Tony人生里还不到一半的数字仍旧让他把Peter看成孩子，也乐得去纵容他某些时候的任性。 

Peter填补了他人生中重要至极的两个角色，让他重新相信这世上仍有人会对他抱有无条件的爱意。 

他是被爱着的，是被珍视着的。这真好。 

这也让这位钢铁侠重新定义了自己的生命，让他愿意放下被愧疚纠缠已久的噩梦，愿意去珍爱自己的生命。他在自己的战衣里装了无数武器，却在有了Peter后开始考虑加一件降落伞。

我也曾把光阴浪费  
甚至莽撞到视死如归  
却因为爱上了你  
开始渴望长命百岁*

 

他煎好了两份培根卷，又往上淋了一些芝士，然后从冰箱里拿出了牛奶开始加热。他不是很擅长烹饪，这也是后来学的，为了能在Peter饿肚子的时候应急。年轻人总是活力满满又很容易饥饿。 

Peter是喜欢看他动手做饭的，他说这让他觉得是个家。Tony也很喜欢他的男孩窝在沙发里看着球赛等他端食物出来的模样，这也让他觉得是个家。 

一个两个人的家，简单又奢侈。 

他瞧了瞧盘子里可怜巴巴的两个培根卷，又给Friday发了份外卖清单——他的冰箱在这一个礼拜里已经没剩下什么别的食物了。火焰上的牛奶在小锅里咕噜咕噜地冒泡，Tony凑过去闻了闻味道，戴上隔热手套把锅端了下来。 

Tony端着餐盘出来的时候，Peter已经从沙发上起来了。少年正站在透明的巨大玻璃边，似乎是在听着雨声。 

已经开始下雨了。 

他背对着Tony站在那儿，面对着城市的灯火和大雨，像是一棵年轻又挺拔的树。 

Tony把餐盘放在桌子上，向他的小男孩走过去。 

他还没有解下那条粉红色Hello Kitty的围裙——那是Peter送他的圣诞节礼物。他从后面环住了男孩的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。 

他的男孩仍旧注视着脚下的城市，像是想要看清它的未来。 

他真是爱死他这个样子了。 

他见过那些蛛丝伴着星火，在宇宙里唱着温柔的歌。他见过虫洞里核弹把星舰炸成粉末，绚烂地如同伦敦眼的新年焰火。可这些都比不过他男孩的眼睛，他眼里像是装着整个星球的光明白日和黑暗史诗。 

外面风声卷着沧雨呼啸而过。 

像是察觉到了爱人近在咫尺的炽热目光，年轻的英雄微微侧过头来，眼里坚决的锋利在这个短暂的动作里化成了一汪春水。 

他们绵长地接吻，背后城市的灯光在整点的钟声里接二连三地点亮，星星点点像是海洋。

“我们做吧。”Peter贴在他耳边细小地喘息。

 

Tony亲吻着Peter的后背，那上面有一道新鲜的疤痕。

那是在他们白天的作战中留下的，振金的回旋镖碾着蜘蛛侠的腰肢旋过去，迸溅出小小的血花。他为Peter做的战衣被切割开了，Tony在看着那个红蓝色的身体坠落的时候想。

他飞快地奔至坠落的年轻英雄身边，掀开他的一半头套，看到男孩翕动着的还是正常色泽的嘴唇后松了口气。

Tony一向对“保护”这个词怀有近乎偏执的坚持，这在他给Peter的保护被切割开这个念头产生后更加膨胀。

他返回战场，拒绝再与敌人斡旋，以强硬的姿态破军直入，以血肉为代价结束了胶着的战局。

战斗结束后他仍旧处于患得患失的状态，这在他搂着Peter睡了一觉后好了不少，但他仍旧怀抱着不实感，并且被这种臆想攫取了心脏。

于是他亲吻着Peter的后背，尤其是后腰上那道疤痕。

Tony能听到Peter的抽气声，很难说是快感还是疼痛，亦或是二者兼有。他那变态的保护欲和占有欲在此时突然暴涨，他想在Peter的背上刻字。

在那光滑细嫩的皮肤上，烙上他自己的名字——Tony Stark，烙在他的血肉上，烙在他的心脏上，烙进他的一生。让他的名字时刻紧贴他，他恨不得那疤痕永远无法痊愈，时时刻刻刺痛这个男孩，以提醒他Tony Stark的存在。

他想不明白从什么时候开始对这个男孩有了这样的念头。十来岁的小孩在他这里永远都该是毛头小子，哪怕有再大的引力，也不该让遍阅花草的Tony一头栽倒。

可事实证明，Peter Parker有这样的引力，无论他年幼还是年青，他对Tony的引力都是致命的。

Tony没有对任何人承认过他对十五岁Peter的肖想，连他自己都没有。

 

那时海伦联系不上Peter，他只能紧急去给Peter传达口头上的任务。他到达皇后区的小公寓时，年轻的蜘蛛侠正在他的房间里背对着窗口擦头发。小男孩看上去刚冲过澡，因为在自己家里而没有顾虑，一边慢悠悠地找着忘了提前拿好的换洗衣服，一边擦着头发。

那时候Peter虽然只有十五岁，但身材已经初显出来。年轻的超级英雄身材匀称，肌肉薄薄地覆盖在骨骼上，像是连绵起伏的山丘。未擦净的水滴汇聚成水流在山谷里奔腾，贴着年轻人的后脊缓慢地流过每一寸皮肤，在腰窝里打了个旋，又扭头奔进更下方隐匿的双丘之间。

Tony不可避免地，硬了。

他静静浮在窗外，目光紧贴着男孩赤裸的皮肤攀爬噬咬，那念头猝然膨胀满他的大脑——他想在那山河间驰骋，他想亲吻那高高低低的山丘河谷，他想把那儿变成他的领土——从而耕耘，从而肆意妄为。

那晚Tony没去宣布任务，他几乎是落荒而逃。他在夜晚的半空打开了面甲，以免自己因为气血上涌憋死。纽约的夜晚灯光飘摇着，冷风贴着侧脸灌进去，Tony这才勉强把那些旖旎的念头从自己脑子里驱散大半。

这天夜里，Tony Stark终于承认了自己是个混蛋。

 

Peter的痛呼让Tony回过神来，嘴里的血腥味已经漫开了，Tony这才注意到他正衔着Peter的一寸伤口噬咬，几乎快把那块肉从母体上扯离。

回忆里那些山河起伏连绵，Tony想把自己扎根在那之上，把Peter揉进自己骨血里，哪怕是食肉吸骨，只要他们能永远在一起，永远不分离。

但他还是松了口，用舌头在那儿打着转轻轻舔着，硬生生把Peter的痛呼掰成了也打着旋的呻吟。

“我爱你。”他口齿不清道。

Peter有点哽咽着念叨了一句什么，Tony没有听清，于是他往上提了提Peter的身子，把耳朵凑去Peter咬得鲜红起来的唇边。

“我是你的。”

他这么恍然探得一句。

这让他有片刻的惶然不知所措。Peter明明白白知道他的症结所在，他那些伪装的镇定淡漠都被这个孩子早早看透了。Peter知道他在那些夜里凶狠的拥抱是为了什么，他纵容他在情事上轻微的控制欲和施虐欲，他只是想让Tony明白，我信任你，我在你身边，我是你的，我爱你。

Tony和着眼泪的咸涩去亲吻他的男孩，衔着他稀薄的下唇研磨，亲吻他在昏暗灯光下发光的睫毛，和那之下闭合着的琥珀色泉水。

他爱我。Tony十分清醒地意识到，他用尽全力在爱我。

他又亲吻起Peter的脊背来。他凌空架起的商业帝国遍布这颗星球，地产也如田野森林般大片覆盖着，可茫茫宇宙里他唯独真切觉得拥有着的，却是手中握着的这个男孩，只有这男孩才是他的疆土。

这男孩身上有群山与河流，他便是他的全部世界，是他渴求的桃源，是他的亚特兰蒂斯，是他的千千万万遍。

 

Peter在彻底向Tony敞开，身体和心，敞开他所有的一切。

他曾经想过很多。 

不能怪他多思，他经历地太多，沉淀地太快。 

他一次次见着他踩着金色的火光腾空远行，在暮色里，在晨曦里，在凌晨三点的星光里。

他似乎总是看着他的背影，一次又一次。 

他幼年知晓他，少年追随他，青年陪伴他。他花了几乎从出生到现在的所有时间去追赶他。   
他时常怀念那次在让他们彼此剖白内心的战斗。他在深夜里一次次描摹那日的猩红火焰与末世青烟，以及那些碎屑中Tony流血的脊背和侧脸。 

真奇怪，那个时候他竟然没有感觉到恐惧。就像Tony后来第一次抱住他打开他的时候，他也没感觉到害怕。 

或许是因为Tony在这里，所以他什么都不怕。 

我知道你在我身后不远的地方，我们一同奋战着，正如我多年前所愿的那样。 

嘿，Stark先生，你看到我了吗。 

你看我在战斗，迎着风沙，巨石，和你。 

我觉得我挺满足，可似乎又不那么满足，我大概懂了。 

星辰在上，也许我太疯狂，可我从不荒唐。 

我想我明白了这么多年那些纠缠我已久的心思，我明白我为何想追随你，我明白我为何想抱紧你。 

Stark先生。 

这是爱。

 

“我爱你，Tony。”他这么想着，也说出了口。 

他撑着身子转过来，因为身体里还在活动的东西而轻轻喘息着。他抚摸着Tony胸口的那片蓝光，凑上去落下一个轻轻的吻。

“我知道，Peter。”Tony把他抱得紧了些，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，“我也爱你。” 

他低头吻了吻他头顶软软的发旋。 

他在这场感情里过早地察觉自己所想所求，他明白什么是喜欢什么是爱，什么是唯一什么是一辈子。 

他怀里抱着的这个男孩，是他看着长大的孩子，不敢奢求的恋人。 

他低头，男孩眼睛中本该映着橘灯，却露出来流火般的光。 

可他一点也不惊奇。

他总是喜爱去看他男孩的眼睛，那里面就像是燃着不会熄灭的火光，让他深刻地感受到生命是存在的。 

梵高在给提奥的信里写，我们心里都有一把火，旁边经过的人只能看到它燃烧冒出的青烟。人们须守着它，稳着它，等有人愿意靠近它，挨着它坐下，然后停下来，一辈子。 

Tony想那Peter必定从开始便看到了他那团孤独又固执的火，才会一边长大一边拼命向它靠近。 

他们一个拼命地追，一个拼命地等。 

一个怕追不上，一个怕等不到。 

他们都小心地捧着自己的火种，在宇宙洪荒里埋头苦行。哪怕形骸幻灭，陵谷变易，他们也要追寻着，重逢着。 

迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人会再相逢。* 

Tony总想，在灵魂的一次次重来中，他们必定次次相逢。 

不然众生芸芸，他们怎么能相契地如此令人生羡。 

他活了几十年，走过太多路，见过太多人，听闻过太多种不同的爱情。令人扼腕的，令人艳羡的，他不觉得有哪种比得上他和Peter。 

世间有千万种感情，爱情为其一；世间有千万种爱情，他们为其一。他们是千万之一中的千万之一，何其艰难，何其有幸。 

他怎么可能在他的男孩念着他的名字说“我爱你”时无动于衷。 

于是他收紧手臂抱紧了他的男孩，深深契合进他的身体，笃定地毫不迟疑地告诉他“我也爱你”。

他喜欢就这样抱着他，听着他的心跳和呼吸，这让他觉得一切都有了未来，而这未来，是他能抓得住的。

他温柔又坚定地抵进Peter身体里。

Peter在他的顶撞里发出细微的哼声，那声音像是初春的雨点，Tony从中听见新树长成的声音，嗅得幼花张开的味道，Peter是他春天里的万物。

他便在万物上耕耘。

他把犁木插入泥土，疏松着土地，使其为受种做好准备。

天边落下惊雷来，他的土地在雷声中震颤。

“别怕。”Tony咬着少年的耳尖，把亲吻烙在他的后颈上，“我在这儿。”

Peter抱紧了他，少年英雄在情事上格外坦诚，他叫起来可以清脆到流出汁水，也可以甜腻到把灯色都旖旎。

他仰起头来，脖颈张扬成一个极易被折断的弧度，他眯着眼睛，灯下望得见两行亮莹莹的水渍。他长开嘴去亲吻Tony下巴上的胡渣，舌根扫过硬砺的毛发，发出柔软的呜咽。

Tony在他身体里最软和的地方里用最坚硬的方式进入他，那灼热性器上的筋络走向都几乎刻在了他甬道里。那东西在他穴肉上磨蹭着，或仓促或细致，快感零零碎碎忽快忽慢地堆积着。

Peter最终在Tony顶弄里失声尖叫出来，声音落在Tony耳中错成了笼中鸟濒死时的鸣声。Peter在他臂膀里抖着，后背起伏着喘息，哽咽声都咽进了喉咙里，他们缠绵在一起接吻。

 

Tony把浴室贴着大厦的玻璃墙壁修建，纽约的灯光透过单向玻璃落在未开灯的浴室里。

他们在浴缸里洗过了澡，Peter靠着玻璃合着眼歇息。 

水珠在他皮肤上滚过，映着窗外城市的灯光，像是流星在他后脊和胸膛上坠落。

Tony从后面抱住Peter，胸膛贴着Peter的后心，试图从那里听得与他相称的心跳。

“你爱我吗？”他向着群山轻声问着。

“我永远爱你。”群山之中传来回响。

 

END.


End file.
